


Here we go again

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [13]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 100th Hunger Games, Gen, M/M, Prim is a victor too, Quarter Quell, The rebellion never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Katniss and Prim made hunger games history being the second ever sibling duo to become victors. Katniss doesn't have kids, and tells her sister to follow her act, but Prim and Rory Hawthorne couldn't contain themselves and they brought Rhys.18 years later it's time for an all male hunger games as the 4th quell,  one guess who's picked.But history, in a cruel twist of fate, repeats itself as Matthew Mellark enters the arena as well.AU where Katniss won alone, the quell is different and the games continue.





	1. Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> Launching off my new series, I'm gonna include the final fight in my other work "final effort" as well. Hoping you guys enjoy!

**circa the 82nd games-**

Katniss held her sister's hand tight as she screamed and pushed. 

"Who gets pregnant at 20?!" she mumbled as her mother calmed Prim down and gave instructions. 

"_Shut up, Katniss_!" Prim yelled and then there was another scream. "You're right, I'm sorry, it was unplanned" she looked at her sister's face twisted from the pain. "I'm sure the baby's gonna come out any minute, okay? Hold on" 

"He's almost out, Prim sweetie, last pushes, I promise" said her mother from where Katniss couldn't see her. 

Katniss could hear the crying now. And Prim's muscles calmed under her grip. "You did it" Katniss smiled. 

Prim sighed: "I swear, it was worse than the arena" 

"That's why I never sattled down, little duck" 

"Shut up, okay?" 

On their mother's mark, Rory enters and gives Prim a giant kiss. "Can we see the baby yet, is it a boy or a girl?" 

"It's a boy" said their mother proudly. 

Katniss lets go of Prim's hand as she holds her newborn son in her hands, she and Rory smiling like it's the most precious thing, and he was, in a way. 

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Rhys Hawthorne-Everdeen" 

* * *

**The 4th quarter quell announcement.**

when president Snow died peacefully in his sleep at 98 years old, the districts sighed a huge sigh of relief. They thought his granddaughter, Elenia Snow, could maybe end the games for good. 

Even if she exposed the issue and stopped putting up victors like Katniss and her many friends for sale, the games continued as usual, and the goddamn rule stayed the same as well. 

Now the Everdeen familly watched her stepping on the porch above the tribute avenue, dressed in white, and reading from the yellowed envelope. 

"...And now, to celebrate a century of the games, the fourth quarter quell, in likeness of the previous quell, the reaped tributes will be all male, to remind ourselves that they were the ones fighting in the battlefields" 

"I don't think she wanted to read that one" Rhys shrugged. 

"It's all pre written since the first quell" said Katniss. 

"Well, I guess I should prepare myself for the arena then" said Rhys bitterly. 

"Why would you say that?!" Prim quickly replied.

"Come on, mom, I'm not stupid, It's my final year as a tribute and they're picking two boys, my chances are so high, I'm guessing that's the only reason I wasn't reaped before. and that's fine, I can handle the arena, you taught me how to heal, aunt Katniss taught me to hunt, I can do this" 

Prim sighed, "I guess we need to wait and see"

* * *

Months later, they watch Marie Lubelle do her escort thing and try to excite the crowd. Ten years earlier, they had to say goodbye to Effie, as she retired to an unknown life at the capitol. And honestly, it worried both Katniss and Prim.

Mayor Cartwright reads the treaty of treason, as well as the four victors twelve has. And Marie lightly walks on stage with only one bowl.

All the boys aged 12 to eighteen stand in six perfect lines while the families and all the girls stand behind a rope.

Katniss, Prim and Haymitch sat on.the stage and watched Rhys from up high. 

"Our first male tribute" Marie pulls the paper from the bowl: "Rhys Hawthorne-Everdeen!" 

Katniss immediately grabs Prim's hand. "Don't look too overwhelmed, they're focusing on us" she whispered.

Prim nods and gives the cameras her most proud expression. 

Rhys walks on stage with pride, he even winks at them. "I can do this" he mouthed.

"Okay!" Marie brings the attention back to her. "Our second male tribute is..." she reaches for the bowl again..

"Matthew Mellark" 

Rhys' face is no longer calm and collected.

* * *

Rory immediately comes to the goodbye rooms and begs Katniss and Prim.to keep him safe. Rhys, however, barely cares for himself, apparently. 

On the train, Katniss doesn't look at Matthew. For the same reason Prim (and later Rory and Rhys) were the ones who bought all the things from the bakery. 

She never apologized, never brought herself to do that even if it's been a literal generation. 

And now it's Peeta's nephew and hers, in the same arena. And from the looks they share throughout the ride makes her feel like history will repeat itself. 

When the evening comes Rhys locks himself in his room and Prim goes to comfort him. 

"Can I ask why you ignored me for the whole day now?"

Matthew sits on one of the leather couches. With the sparkling eyes and slighly wet blonde hair the resemblance is painful. 

"You know" she scoffs.

"Really, it's been longer since before I was alive, how are you not over it?" 

She sits in front of him. "Ask Haymitch if he ever talked to Madge Undersee, ask him. He'll tell you "no way" even tho she's a close friend of mine, because he's not over Maysilee, just like that, that's how winning works" 

"Well, can I ask you something?" 

She stared him down. "Sure" 

"Are you gonna help me win because you feel guilty, or are you gonna help your own nephew?" 

"Do you want me to help you?"

Matthew didn't reply. "I want Rhys to win, no matter the cost" 

"God, you're so like him" they both turned to see Haymitch at the table. Half drunk. Katniss knew he was right, and if he was right, the next move will be...

"Look, if you want to do this the way Peeta did, with a love confession and all that, then I'm not gonna stop you. But these are not my games, we have an extra mentor. So if I can. I'm getting you out" 

"I-" he begun. 

"No questions. I love Rhys, but I'm not giving up on a chance to help your familly this time" 


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the preparation week goes, Rhys and Matthew talk about their feelings for eachother.

The night of the parade, before the first training day Matthew walked up to Katniss.

"So since you're technically my mentor, tell me, what my uncle did back then in training? What should I do?" 

Katniss thought about it for a moment. 

"He could camouflage himself, can you do that?" 

"No... But I'm good with a knife" 

"Save that for the private sessions" 

Matthew stood in silence next to her as they watched the stars. "You know. I told myself that, If he did all of this and got you out. I could do the same and get Rhys out" 

_Stay alive, for me. _

"I'm still gonna try and get you out, you can never know." 

* * *

"I think we're late" said Rhys quietly. 

The room was already packed with tributes standing in groups, they stared at them.

The two boys from Nine ran inside. "Nina made us wait" one of them exclaimed.

"See?" Matthew smiled. "We're not that late" 

Rhys pinched his nose. "Stop smiling like that, everytime you do that you remind me that only one can be a victor. Only one of us will make it out" 

Matthew's hand touched his cheek for a second. "Don't say that, we're together until that happens" 

Behind them someone laughed. "Hey, who knew the legacy boy is a fairy?" 

Matthew's eyes darted around the room, one of the boys from two said it, and the rest of the career laughed too. 

He ignored Rhys' voice telling him to leave it, and tackled the other boy quickly. 

"Lets see you in the goddamn arena, Asshole. Huh? I dare you to say that again-" two of the trainers dragged him back to his place as the tributes gathered in a circle before Atala. 

"You'll have planty of time for that in the arena. This incident will be reported to your respective mentors, you can now begin" 

Matthew and Rhys went to different stations, they kept a distance from.the careers, and exchanged looks throughout The day"

* * *

Later that night. They had visitors. 

Anastasia McMillan and Jeremy Reese, the mentors from Two, along with the boy who called Rhys a slur. 

"Hello, we would like to apologize along with our tribute for what we did to you. C'mon Austin, say it" Anastasia crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, twelve boy, for calling you a fairy even tho you are-" 

Jeremy smacked him on the head. "No, say it right." 

"Okay, okay, Sorry for calling legacy boy a slur, that wasn't right" his voice was monotone. 

"And don't forget the offer" said Anastasia. 

The three twelve mentors sat up straight. "What offer?" Prim asked

"The one where we're inviting you to the pack this year" replied Anastasia. 

"What?! Since when?!" said Austin. 

"Don't be stupid Austin, the fours are weak this year. You have a legacy tribute which means sponsers, and Matthew here is quite useful" 

"We'll think about it" said Katniss.

"We'll let you know until the interviews with Yelene" added Haymitch. 

Anastasia and Jeremy exchanged looks behind a pissed off Austin, "okay, let us know. By the way, we talked with Augustus and Amethyst, it's fine by them and their boys" 

And then they left. Even after the elevator closed, they could hear the yelling. 

"Are we gonna take their offer?" asked Rhys. "I don't know" said Prim, "the Austin guy doesn't seem too happy about it, I don't think he'll keep his promise like the mentors" 

Later at night Matthew talked with Katniss again. "Peeta got into the career alliance, right?" 

Katniss stared. "And I almost killed him, are you sure you wanna do that with Rhys?" 

"Should I?"

"Well, Austin reminds me a lot of Cato, and he hurted Peeta badly when he protected me. You've seen my games, are you sure you want to go that strategy?" 

"Whatever it takes to get Rhys out"

* * *

"And now, for the scores!" the capitol made smile on Yelene Ackerman's face reminded everyone in the twelve team of her mentor and predecessor. 

The boys from One and Two scored high like they usually do, Rhys remembered Anastasia who said the district four boys are weak, and yet they scored eights. 

Non of the middle districts scored above a six, but after years of watching the games, it's likely one of them is simply faking it. It happened at least five times in the past thirty years. At least that's what Rhys concluded. 

"From district 12, Rhys Everdeen, with a score of.. 9!" 

His mom hugged him, Katniss and Haymitch smiled, Marie clapped.

And then they all tensed again. 

"From district 12, Matthew Mellark, with a score of...10" 

Another round of "good job" and clapping. 

"we need to prepare for the interviews" said Marie and led them both for the room they started on.

* * *

Matthew, being the last one interviewed, was quiet the whole time, it kinda made Rhys uncontrollable. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked Matthew softly. 

"Sure. Just nervous" he replied. 

"And now. Our legacy star, Rhys Everdeen-Hawthorne!" Yelene, with her golden colored hair and makeup, looked glowing under the stage lights. And he climbed up to sit next to her. The stylist made him wear black trousers and a blazer that made him look like he's on fire, an outfit suited for an Everdeen. 

"Rhys I am _digging_ this outfit. That new stylist of yours really takes after his predecessor Cinna. Isn't he folks?" 

The crowds cheer, and beyond the stage lights, to the left, he could see his mom and aunt next to Haymitch, Prim flashes him a smile. 

"Yeah. I am totally in for everything he does, so are my mom and aunt" 

"Did you inherit your mom's amazing healing ability or your aunt's amazing skills?" she nadged.

"Maybe both, I guess you guys have to see in the arena for youselves." 

Yelene leaned closer. "Can I ask.. What do you think about your partner? I mean, most of us can remember in details, no, _we grew_ _up_ on your aunt's games, how do you feel about being an Everdeen, paired with a Mellark for the games again?" we know we sure are excited!" 

The crowds cheer again. Rhys feels Katniss' eyes fix on him. 

"Matthew and I, we knew eachother from before, and I can tell you he's a lot like his uncle, in my opinon" 

"Well, we're looking for to see you in the arena. But unfortunately we are out of time! Let's hear the two times legacy, Rhys Everdeen!" 

The 3 minute buzzer rings and Rhys got down the stage with a smile. 

"To our final tribue of the night, let's hear it the loudest for Matthew Mellark!" 

The crowds cheer even more, Rhys can see girls in the front row blowing kisses as Matthew winks at them and sits with Yelene. 

"Matthew you are the outlier that scored the second best score an outlier ever got to- with only your mentor scoring higher. How do you feel"

"I feel great" says Matthew. "So great that the careers offered me a place in the pack"

The audience whispers amongst themselves as far as Rhys can see.

"And I excepted their offer"

_What?!_

They talk for a little bit more and then Yelene giggles. "I must say, some girls are swooning over you in the crowd, including me, but you don't seem to care, tell me. Is there a special someone back in twelve?" 

"I must say, I never paid much attention to what the girls were thinking about me, if you know what I mean"

The girls in the crowd are now a mess, Yelene is speachless for a second. "So you're saying.. You like boys?" 

"Yes, I'm not ashamed in it" 

"Well, we'll be the last to judge, it's just some girls a a mess of emotions right now- okay, do you have a spacial boy on your mind" says Yelene and the crowds are more calm and eager to hear what he says.

"I do have a boy on my mind, he's on my mind a lot, actually"

_oh god, is he gonna do a Peeta move?_

"He was just here before me"

_He did a goddamn Peeta move._

* * *

On their final night before the arena Rhys cornered Katniss. 

"Did you tell him to do it?" 

"You know him better then me, tell me, did I?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No. He did it anyway"

"You forgot 'he did it anyway because that's what his uncle did and it got me out. So he's trying to get you out the same way' " she added. 

"God. I knew he would do that. He's not even trying!" 

"I think it's your job to tell him that" said Katniss.

"Isn't this your job to get him out. You know, as his mentor? Or are you too biased towards me?" 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm biased, because you're right, I am. I would not be able to look at Prim if I won't let you out"

"But you still feel guilty, don't you?" about your arena?" Rhys knew he just took a metaphorical knife and twisted it inside her. 

"I do, that's why you or Prim go to the bakery, why I never go there, it's not someone you can forget when he sacrificed himself after we've been lied to!" he could hear the emotions sneaking into her voice. 

"I want to get him out so I can stop feeling like I failed Peeta" 

"I'm not telling you not to try, do it, whatever you can. I have mom, don't worry for me" he replied. 

"Okay, I'm glad we have the conversation" she said

"So am I" 

* * *

The next morning he said his goodbyes and gave his mom the longest hug he ever gave her.

Rhys sat next to Austin and a boy from Seven on the hovercraft.

Austin never stopped glaring at him.

They reached down and a peace keeper walked him to the room that said "12, male" but it was obvius this was where the females usually go.

Katniss was waiting there with the outfit for the game. A sliver jacket over a gray shirt and green long pants. "I bribed some people to let me escort you" 

Katniss pulled a small pin Rhys only saw in pictures. "Its the Everdeen token. Gives a good luck" she patted him on the shoulder and led him to the launch pad.

"10 seconds to launch" said a robotic voice. 

The pad lifted and Rhys closed his eyes.

He could hear Claudius Templesmith speaking on the radio "Welcome tributes, to the 100th hunger games and the fourth quarter quell. And may the odds be ever in your favor"

The countdown from Sixty has begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for a word I'm gonna use (an f slur) I'm a part of the Lgbt+ community but since I'm a girl I feel like I'm not allowed to use this word actually so I'm really sorry if it hurt you in any way..


	3. Games #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Matthew separate in the bloodbath, we see through each of their perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to continue this. I wanted to be done with (one) final effort before I continue this.

When the gong fired, Matthew ran forword. 

The careers wouldn't hurt him, he was free to ran and grab whatever he wants, but damned be his mind, he found himself scanning the area for Rhys. 

Boys were dying left and right around him. By Austin, and Grand and Lowell. From the corner of his eye he spotted Rhys, running without looking back, no backpack seen on his back.

He reached the weapons close to the cornucopia and grabbed two knives. Without looking away from Rhys. He put on the supply pack on his back.

_I reached the cornucopia without dying, Austin and the rest kept their promise... Should I leave? Break away from them?_

"hey twelve, what's the bag for?" Grand, one of the boys from district One, ran up to him, bloody mace in hand. Matthew over thought his chance and now it was to late to make a run. 

"Nothing, wanted to see whats in it" Matthew lied and threw it back into the pile. 

The five other boys looked at him with suspicion, and then quickly turned to congratulate eachother on their kills. 

Grand got 2 of the 12, Lowell, also from One, got 2, Marco from Two got 1, Jack and Tyde from Four got 1 each and Austin was the big winner with five kills, one right after the other. 

Matthew cursed himself and his decisions. 

* * *

It was night and Rhys was damn thirsty. 

A silver parachute with a bottle full of water dropped right next to the tree he sat on. He drank about half of it when the anthem played.

One boy from 3, the two boys from 5, two boys from 7, two boys from 8, two boys from 9, one 10 boy and two from 11. 

All of the careers were still alive, and so was Matthew.

Rhys wasn't sure to why he was still worrying about Matthew, their friendship, that turned into a thing exactly 4 months ago. Was doomed from the second Rhys' name was called. 

And now Matthew made his choice and that's fine, Rhys can except it.

At least, he can try. 

* * *

Day 2 was mostly quiet, but Rhys knew it was still too early of the gamemakers to do anything exciting. Not when Yelene and the reporters can still replay and reminisce about yesterday's kills. 

Night 3 was when the gamemakers had enough. 

The trees behind him collapsed, and Rhys could see the huge wave coming towards him. He gathered the sponser gifts he got into the parachute and bolted away. 

The yelling to his left almost made him lose his footing.

The careers were close. 

Rhys continued running, but apparently the careers were closer then he imagined because he collided with one of the Four boys and they both fell down. 

They struggled with eachother, and Rhys noted that the wave was probably gone by now- and it doesn't mean the careers are gone too. 

He couldn't take them all unarmed, but he found enough power inside him to slam the other boy again into the ground, Four boy's bones made a horrifying _crack _and Rhys finished him off with a sword. 

Rhys grabbed Four boy's sword and ran just as the canon fire signaled the boy's death. 

* * *

Matthew checked himself for injuries with the pack when the canon fired. 

"Hey guys...Where's Tyde?!" Jack suddenly jumped up. "Relax" said Austin, running a hand through his soaked hair. "I'm sure that canon was just fodder he killed"

But the picture in the sky the next night said otherwise. 

Days four, five and six saw the deaths of one district 6 boy, the remaining district 3 boy and the district 10 boy. 

Matthew was almost amazed at how quickly they got to the final eight. 

He needed to split from the pack. Now. 

Night 7 was his chance. He was on guard duty with Grand. 

_this is my time. I gotta take at least one before I go. _

covering his hand with a piece of his shirt, he grabbed his knife, Matthew covered Grand's mouth and stabbed him through the heart. It will probably take him a few minutes to die. 

Matthew planted the bloody knife next to Jack and sprinted out of the cornucopia with a backpack, his knives and a bow and quiver. 

The canon fired just when he disappeared between the trees. 

* * *

The food was coming in littler doses. 

Rhys knew that it was because he didn't do much since he killed Four boy, the crowd was restless and wanted drama. 

A canon in the distance made him jump, he wouldn't know who was that until tomorrow, a darker part of him told him that was Matthew, that the careers were finally done with him. It was possible now that there were 8 of them left. 

So Rhys went to sleep with these dark thoughts in mind. 

He felt someone shaking him awake, he reached for the sword Without looking and when he finally managed to open his eyes, saw it pointed towards a boy with eyes as blue as the sky right now, in the late morning, and blonde hair that laid like a mop on his head.

"Matthew" he choked

"Rhys, I'm so glad I found you!" 


	4. Games #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of the quell. A victor is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the blatant homophobia from Austin. A trigger warning if you will.

"I thought that canon was you" said Rhys quietly. 

Matthew's face were dark. "It was for Grand. I.. I killed him" 

Rhys remained quiet. Matthew brought a backpack and a bow with arrows. "I'm gonna go hunting for a bit. You're coming?" 

Matthew sat below the tree Rhys slept on. "No, go without me" 

When Rhys was back he found Matthew still sitting there, head between his hands. "Hey, something's wrong, tell me" he sat next to Matthew. 

"I told myself I would be like my uncle but.. Peeta would never stay with the careers for more then he needs to knowing what they do, he wouldn't actively take part-"

"But he did, remember? That eight girl-" 

Matthew shook his head. "But I did it More than once? And I killed Grand and planted a knife on someone else. They are probably all fighting him now. I feel like a horrible person- I am a horrible person. And there's the whole protecting you-" 

"What, you think you're gonna come out of the games with no blood on your hands, Matthew? Everyone killed at least one tribute, Katniss killed Four. hell, even my mom, sweet sweet Primrose Everdeen killed her final opponent. I killed the other four boy on night 3. We're all horrible and you, Matthew, you are wonderful." 

Rhys didn't even know where the courage came, but he grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a kiss.

And Matthew kissed back, he even moved his fingers through Rhys' dark hair. 

When they sat with their foreheads touching and Rhys saw Matthew's eyes, he knew the kids was not for the cameras. 

The canon made them pull away from eachother. "It's for Jack, I'm sure it is" 

A pot of cooked rice and chicken and two bottles of water landed next to them. A gift from mom, perhaps. It was a sign to keep the lovey dovey thing going. 

* * *

The next day they were stalking the cornucopia. Lowell was there while Austin and Marco hunted the remaining boy from 6. And he didn't see the arrow hidden behind the tree's leaves. 

The shot to the heart caused a canon to go off and Matthew and Rhys ran off just when Marco and Austin rushed back over to the cornucopia. 

Six boy's canon fires when the sun was halfway through setting. And it was obvious to both Matthew and Rhys that this was the last night. Day 10 tomorrow would be the final day. 

"Why don't you ask your mother for a good meal huh? It's the last night!" said Matthew. 

Almost five minutes later, came a parachute with a whole chicken and mashed potatos. Matthew raised is water bottle. "To victory, and to us" Rhys also raised his bottle. "To us" 

* * *

They woke up in eachother's arms.

_The capitol must be loving this. _thought Rhys. Matthew gave him a sleepy smile. "So what's the game plan? Seems like its always us and the Two's" 

"I say we seperate them, I'll take Marco while you distract Austin. And then will take him down together" 

"And then?" 

Rhys didn't wanna think about that. "I guess Austin will take on of us by that time." 

Matthew grabbed his hand. "Promise me this won't end in a fight between us" 

"I promise" 

About an hour later they were in positions. Marco was patrolling around the cornucopia's edge, close to where Rhys was hiding, but still unable to see him. 

Matthew was charging at Austin with a battle cry. That was their signal. The two were fighting sword with sword. 

Marco ran to help Austin, but didn't get far, Rhys already shot him down and the canon quicky fired. 

Even if they planned it, even if the plan was working, Matthew still glanced towards Rhys and that was a bad mistake. 

Austin sliced a clean cut across Matthew's stomach. 

And Rhys forgot all the plans they made, he ran out of hiding, firing arrows left and right, one of them hit Austin's arm. Rhys was quickly down to one arrow. 

Before he released it Austin slammed into him with all his weight, pinning him down to the ground. 

"I bet you liked it when he did it, didn't you fairy boy? Fucking faggot. But I took him down, he'll be dead in seconds and so will you.

Austin raised a knife.

* * *

Matthew was hearing everything. And when he saw the knife, he used all of his strength to pull himself up and shove the sword at Austin's back. He simply slashed and stabbed until he heard a canon. 

He used the rest of his strength to pull Rhys away. And then he saw the knife in Rhys' side. 

"Don't...don't pull it out" Matthew stammered. He collapsed next to Rhys, who's eyes were filled with tears. "Thank you" 

"It's gonna be okay Rhys, I'm gonna be fine"

_win, you're gonna be with your mother and aunt and family, be happy. That's all I ask. _

his lips formed the words but no voice came out. And Matthew didn't care, he was dying to save Rhys, he wanted the last thing he'll see to be Rhys' eyes, the last thing he'll feel is Rhys' hand in his, as they're both lying one next to eachother. 

Darkness washed over him. He smiled

* * *

Everything was white when he woke up.

"Well, kid, you did it" the bitter voice was the first thing he heard. "I gotta say, everyone needed recovery from that finale, even sadder then Katniss'. I've been getting interview propositions but I guess that's just because neither Katniss nor Prim refuse to- I can't really blame them"

The voice was Haymitch's.

Haymitch was there staying with him. 

_No. No, it can't be. _

"I-" 

He was finally seeing Haymitch clearly on a sofa near the bed, a bottle of whisky in hand. "Yeah yeah, nobody saw that sacrifice coming. But it was nice of you to try" 

_It can't goddamn be._

"what Rhys did was stupid. Stupid and brave, the capitol are just amazed that someone got out alive. One more minute and you were dead for good" 

"What- what did he do?" 

Haymitch was finally looking at him. "You'll see at the party" 

_Rhys is dead. Rhys is dead. He killed himself so I can live. I failed I failed I failed. I will never be able to look at Prim, I will never be able to look at Katniss, I could never go back to twelve. _

"I know you want to jump out of the nearest window" said Haymitch bitterly. "but they won't let you, and as soon as you'll be crowned. Katniss and Prim will look at you and tell you 'don't you dare end yourself' because you bet your ass they will say that, they need help you know. I won't be here long" 

"They won't say that. They will never forget what I did, how I was the reason he was dead"

"They will also never forget you were the reason Austin isn't the new victor, becuase you killed him" 

Haymitch offered him a swig. "Welcome to the victor life, champ. Enjoy it as much as you can, Matthew Mellark" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't except that. 
> 
> By the way, the whole thing got deleted right before I finished it. So this was a second rewrite and I wanna die.


End file.
